<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Royal Highness by Illnoira666 (Erin330)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316967">His Royal Highness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666'>Illnoira666 (Erin330)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F1 1995, F1 1996, M/M, Modern Royalty, Swedish Royal Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Schumacher's fiancé is anything but conventional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Royal Highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time since 1978 that the F1 circus struck down at the newly reconfigured Anderstorp Raceway for the return of the Swedish Grand Prix in 1995 for the season finale.</p><p>The Driver’s championship had already been decided at the Pacific Grand Prix, 3 weeks earlier. Schumacher was Champion again, but this time without any controversy. And now, they were officially ending the championship in Sweden instead of Adelaide.</p><p>Right now, all drivers were being transported in a luxurious bus from their hotel near Nissafors towards the racetrack, something that none of the drivers had experienced before.</p><p>“I don’t know what to think of that circuit to be honest.” DC stated to his fellow drivers. “I mean, it’s such a short track. Even with the changes to the Flight Straight and that Senna es in turn 5.”</p><p>Michael just hummed. He knew exactly all the changes that were made at the circuit. He’d basically architected the new lay-out.</p><p>There were little advantages to <em>intimately</em> knowing the owner of the circuit.</p><p>“At least it’s better suited for our cars now.” Hill said. “That old one could probably barely have handled our cars. Whoever did the re-design, they know the sport.”</p><p>There was some more talk among the drivers during the trip.</p><p>The World Champion was just looking out of the window, enjoying the scenery.</p><p>“So, what do you think of the new circuit, Michael?” Andretti asked.</p><p>The German looked at his colleagues. He shrugged. “I don’t know yet, but I might be able to tell you after the first free practise. The lay-out alone looks good, but a good-looking track can be bad for racing.”</p><p>“Sober approach.” Morbidelli said. “Smart. No way of getting your hopes up.”</p><p>“Let’s find out then.” the driver with number 5 on his car said.</p><hr/><p>When the bus arrived at the circuit, the drivers raised their eyebrows.</p><p>There were Swedish Royal Guards <em>everywhere</em>. Some were standing at the paddock entrance but there was also an ‘guard of honour’ done by Guards on light brown horses.</p><p>“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” the Scotsman asked.</p><p>“Hell if I know.” his teammate said, scratching the back of his head. “This is just getting weirder by the minute. What can we expect on race day?”</p><p>As they got out of the bus, they were greeted by a platinum blonde man in a dark blue naval officer’s uniform. “I guess none of you had expected this huh?”</p><p>“You can say that.” Herbert stated.</p><p>The man smiled. “They’re only here because I’m here. Please, come further. Your engineers are already inside preparing your cars for the session.”</p><p>A lot of drivers were wondering who the man was, but there were 2 among them who knew.</p><p>Tyrell driver Mika Salo had grown up with the naval officer, until he had to move back to Sweden with his parents and sister. But he’d never forgotten his childhood friend and name buddy Mika Häkkinen. And to see him again now, after all these years… he kinda couldn’t wait to catch up.</p><p>Michael knew that Salo knew Mika. A lover always knew their partner’s friends. He’d met Mika a couple years ago in Macau, where the Swedish-Finnish Prince had been a VIP spectator. There had been a spark since that very first second, they’d both felt it in that moment when their eyes connected.</p><p>It wasn’t like they immediately fell in love. No, that happened gradually over the years.</p><p>They started out as friends, just dudes hanging out discussing their hobbies, eating pizza together over a movie at home and get on go-karts together. They’d been friends for 2 years before the romantical and sexual attraction began, and it took months for them to realise it was the same for the other. And now… they were planning on marriage before the 1996 season, before he joined Ferrari.</p><p>The double World Champion knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to properly be with his lover until well after the race, because for the next couple days he’d be surrounded by his engineers in preparation for the race. Unless he found a perfect moment to sneak away and maybe have a kissing session or a quickie in a supply closet.</p><hr/><p>Salo went to his childhood friend after the 1<sup>st</sup> practise session on that Friday morning.</p><p>“Long time no see, Salo.” the Prince said. “It’s good to see you again in person.”</p><p>“Häkkinen! Or do I have to say ‘your Majesty’ now?”</p><p>The Finn with Swedish ancestry laughed. “Only in formal situations. Right now, you can call me whatever you want to, just make sure my guards don’t hear you.”</p><p>“Good to know.” the Tyrell driver said and sat down on the edge of the desk. “So, how’s life been going for you? You got yourself a pretty rank in the Navy I see?”</p><p>“Family tradition. And well, I thought the Navy sounded pretty cool.” the royal said. “And well, the rest of my life’s been pretty amazing. I found the love of my life and we’re getting married next year.”</p><p>The racing driver’s eyes went wide with surprise. “But that’s amazing news! Congratulations! Who’s the lucky man?”</p><p>“Someone you already know, and have known for a couple years.” the taller of the two stated. “You probably wouldn’t believe he was into men, even if you saw him marrying me.”</p><p>Salo smiled. “Well, I hope you two are going to have that happy ever after.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that we will be happy together. We’ve been talking about marriage for at least a year now, so it was never an impulse decision. He might not be officially ready to come out as bisexual, but at least we’ve told all our family members.”</p><p>“You gonna send me a wedding pic?”</p><p>“One day, I will.”</p><hr/><p>Michael was just lounging in his hotel room when he heard the door opening.</p><p>He expected it to be his race engineer, maybe his team boss or perhaps his teammate. But no, it was his beloved. Of course, he’d be able to nick a key card from the reception desk… he was a Prince.</p><p>“Mika… I didn’t expect you until Sunday night.”</p><p>The Swedish Prince just kissed his lover. “You didn’t actually think that I wouldn’t come to see you, did you? I haven’t seen you in four weeks, I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I know. I’ve missed you too.” the German said, taking his fiancé’s hands. “I’ll be packing my bags as fast as I can and get on that train to Gothenburg.”</p><p>Mika pulled his future husband closer by grabbing the other man’s hips. He knew he was the physically stronger partner, as he was pretty much buffed out on top as well as from the waist down. He didn’t need to have a certain weight in order to be successful in his profession. “I can’t wait until our wedding night.”</p><p>The racing driver laughed. “It’s not like we haven’t had sex before, with others or with each other.”</p><p>“I know. But I have plans for you that night.” and the platinum blonde kissed his lover.</p><p>Michael smiled. “Of course, you would plan a wedding night.”</p><p>A finger stroked the slimmer man’s cheek. “I just want to start our marriage off in the traditional way, I want us to succeed.”</p><p>A sad smile reached the German’s eyes. He knew about Mika’s cousin’s failed marriage, as well as other couples within the Royal family of Sweden who didn’t get along anymore but stayed married for the sake of public appearance. He knew Mika wanted their marriage to be strong, that nothing got between them.</p><p>“I know. But don’t worry, I’ll always be with you when you need me.”</p><hr/><p>Michael thought himself lucky that he packed light. Not too many bags he had to take aboard the train.</p><p>In Sweden, F1 drivers could travel relatively anonymous because there were no Swedish drivers currently on the grid. So only the hardcore fans might just recognize him.</p><p>As the Benetton driver was putting the last of his stuff into the smallest of his bags, Briatore decided to enter the room.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’re all packed up! The team’s flying private back towards Enstone to hold a celebration party for your victory today. Do you want to join in?” the Italian asked.</p><p>Schumacher smiled but shook his head. “I can’t, I’ve got to catch a train to Gothenburg.”</p><p>Flavio raised an eyebrow. “Gothenburg? Here in Sweden?”</p><p>“Yeah. An old friend of mine, who I met at my F3 race in Macau, is getting married. He asked me to come to his wedding.” the actual wedding was in Uppsala, but his team principal didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Ah, of course.” the flamboyant man said. “Congratulate your friend for me, please, and have fun!”</p><p>The German nodded. “Of course, I’m gonna have fun.” he looked on his watch. “Sorry, got to run to my taxi now to go to the station. We might just see each other next year again.”</p><p>“Yes. And good luck at Ferrari.”</p><p>“Thank you.” and he left the hotel with his bags.</p><hr/><p>The shit show started with just one picture.</p><p>And it was the picture where the Queen of the United Kingdom shook Michael Schumacher’s hand, who was at the Royal state dinner. His presence alone was already remarkably strange since he wasn’t an ambassador by trade or even a British citizen. And then, there was the announcement of his title.</p><p>
  <em>His Royal Highness Prince Michael Schumacher-Häkkinen of Sweden, Duke of Halland.</em>
</p><p>Todt immediately called his new driver. “Michael, what the hell?”</p><p><em>“I’d hoped to keep it a secret for a bit.”</em> the double champion stated. <em>“But I got married during the off-season, and you can obviously guess who.”</em></p><p>“You didn’t even tell us you were getting married.” the Ferrari team principal stated.</p><p>
  <em>“Because then all you guys would want to be present and want to know everything about my partner, and I know that many guys at Ferrari aren’t ready for a gay or bisexual driver yet.”</em>
</p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. “You could’ve warned <em>me</em>.”</p><p><em>“How do I know I can trust you with such things?”</em> Schumacher then asked. <em>“How do I know you won’t tell anything to the high bosses behind my back when I want to keep a secret?”</em></p><p>“I guess you have a bit of a point there.” Jean sighed. “But please, next time I need to know. Cause right now, I have nothing to put out to the Italian media, and they’re hounding for news.”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, the royal family is going to put out a press release tomorrow. You can go from there.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>SWEDISH ROYAL FAMILY PRESS RELEASE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire Royal Family of Sweden has happily received, legitimized and approved the same-sex marriage between Duke Mika Häkkinen-Bernadotte of Halland and German-born Michael Schumacher. The entire family has agreed that the marriage is proper to represent the Swedish Royal Family abroad. They have all extended their felicitations to the newlywed couple.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>NEW ROYAL IN FORMULA ONE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For those who haven’t heard the noises from the motorsport world yet, a new Royal has joined the grid for the 1996 Formula One season. And no, he’s not a new rookie, it’s actually one of the existing drivers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During the off-season in the winter after the Swedish Grand Prix, double World Driver’s Champion Michael Schumacher, who is of German descent, married into the Swedish Royal Family. He married the current Duke of Halland, which gives him this title by marriage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duke Michael of Halland is the first royal member in the top of motorsport since Prince Bira of Siam from Thailand left in 1954 to join Olympic sailing competitions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is yet unclear whether last year’s World Champion will join the grid under the German flag, which he has represented since his debut at the Belgian Grand Prix in 1991 for Jordan as a substitute for Bertrand Gachot, or whether he’s going to choose to represent his husband’s home country of Sweden.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Would you have expected Michael Schumacher to end up in a gay marriage?” Palmer asked his colleague.</p><p>Murray shook his head. “I’d actually heard that there was a very lovely girl in his life for the past couple years. But apparently that was only just a rumour. Nor does anyone expect a Formula One driver to be gay, as they don’t fit the stereotype. How the world can surprise you sometimes.”</p><p>“I guess we might as well call him His Highness now.” the former F1 driver stated.</p><p>The older commentator laughed. “You’re only going to inflate his ego even more!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>